zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GothGirlXenon
IZ Fansite Info on Character Profiles According to some Invader Zim fansites, there could possibly be some unrevealed information about a few characters that are not displayed on this wiki. For example on thescarymonkeyshow.com ( an IZ fansite no longer in existence) on Professor Membrane's profile, it said that he had a wife that suffered a horrible fate and her remains are in a container. Is this evidence that Gaz possibly had a mother that passed away, other than her being a creation of the professor? GothGirlXenon (talk) 05:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Membrane Origins Actually, I remember watching one of the Special Features on my friend's IZ DVD set a long time ago where Jhonen actually DID say in an interview that, had the series gone on, he might've had an episode where Dib found out he and Gaz had been created by the Professor. Didn't really say HOW (though I'm assuming cloning), but I can definitely say that Jhonen was in fact considering this development. But seriously, though, thanks for coming to me about the issue, and being so level-headed about it. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:42, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Can't watch the video right now, but that's probably it. And yeah, now that I think of it, he really DID only mention Dib; though it wouldn't be much of a suprise if it turned out to be the case for both children. Especially with Gaz's apparent superbatural abilities. Sadly, I DON'T personally know Jhonen; I AM on regular speaking terms with the co-founder of Operation Head Pigeons, so he might know. Good questions, GGX, good questions. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately, if the information is not corroborated in any way by an official source, it's probably not true. Besides, it seems unlikely that Membrane would have a wife, given his inattentiveness to his own children.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:22, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I reply to you I never met him, yet. I plan to at the next InvaderCON though. As for Gaz's age, I think she's 10 and Dib is eleven. As for Dib and Gaz having a mother, I think it's possible. Angie Y. (talk) 17:06, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gaz's personality edits You make a good point; she really DOES seem to just hate others interfering with her life. Come to think of it, it actually might be better to say that instead of the "better than others" bit. You can go ahead and fix that. Thanks!--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:42, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah, well, the latter, really. Also, it's HIGHLY unlikely she has or wants any friends, considering she hates humanity as a whole and she enjoys scaring the feces out of everyone she knows. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:22, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Zim and Gaz's relationship What are your personal thoughts on Zim and Gaz's relationship? Angie Y. (talk) 05:14, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, what about the episodes where she just appears in the background? There are several of those, even in school, and every single time we see her she's just sitting alone with her Game Slave. That's why I think that it's safe to say that she has little or no friends. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:23, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, even though there are a couple episodes where she's completely absent, a good deal of episodes feature her, more than enough to make an educated guess about her social life. We've seen what she does at school, and we've seen what she does at home, and it's always more or less the same thing. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:01, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Personally, I think it should just be said that she's never been seen hanging out with anyone. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:38, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Good point; however, I think she only liked him because he was a fellow demonic being. ;-) --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm a big ZaGr fan, I hope Gaz will play a much larger role in the series, if it gets revived. Understood. So what you think of my fanon characters Kratoz, Max, Drayt and Will. cool. So you're a goth? What sort of Goth? :-p Hmmm... You say you're a goth, but if you don't mind my asking, what SORT of goth are you? There are many different varieties, running the gamut from guys like me who just like to dress in black to the Marilyn Manson types who adorn themselves in piercings. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:35, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Nice. Now when it comes to drawing, I'm not very good. But I picture Will as looking like Gaz, but with the hair down and eyes open. He wears a grey hoodie with purple and green flames as well as a jacket with the same flame pattern as his hoodie. His hair is also dark teal. He also has a much more positive facial expression than Gaz. You're a college student? How 'bout that; so am I! Well, about to be this fall, anyway. Neat! So, one question: Are you interested in video games, or gothic video games? ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:10, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I like all sorts of video games; fighting games, virtual life simulation games, racing games, puzzle games, virtual pet games, dance mat games, etc.. GothGirlXenon (talk) 01:19, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah, neat! I'll confess, I'm also something of a video game fan, especially when it comes to the Metroid and Phoenix Wright games. Plus any game that involves ADVENTURE. Speaking of dark stuff, ever read Lovecraft or Poe? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:30, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I love Edgar Allan Poe's poetry, but I have not heard about H. P. Lovecraft. GothGirlXenon (talk) 01:36, June 5, 2014 (UTC) He's best known as the guy who created Cthulhu, but he's written a LOT of other short horror stories, such as "The Thing on the Doorstep" (which is worth a read despite the seemingly-banal title). Now that I think of it, how about Stephen King? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:43, June 5, 2014 (UTC)